One Shot
by Usako08
Summary: On HIATUS Syaoran was the cold and heartless prince of China and Sakura was the beautiful princess of Japan. They were once lovers turned enemies by their covens feud. One day Syaoran was told that he only had one shot to kill Sakura a
1. Intro

**One Shot**

**Summary: Syaoran was the cold and heartless vampire prince of China and Sakura was the sweet vampire princess of Japan (I know vampires aren't actually sweet but in my fic they are.) Syaoran was given the task of killing Sakura but will he be able to in the end? **

**Chapter one: one shot **

**Saroyan's head shot up from the television screen and straight towards his door. His mother was calling him to come to her. His mother had been bitten by a vampire some years before and had grown accustomed to calling people with her mind especially since she claimed the servants were unreliable and too slow. Syaoran glanced back to the T.V. screen, the first of a double episode of CardCaptor Sakura was over. If he hurried, he could make it to his mother and be back before the next episode started. ****  
****He jumped up and headed for the door, opening it with a quick brush of his hand. He never really did like having it closed anyway. He hurried down the hall way and past one of the giant windows in the wall. The shutters were open casting an eerie glow of moonlight across the hall. It must be later than I thought he mumbled, he wasn't too happy that he was being called at such an important time in the show. **

**On his way he mused to himself, to think if it wasn't for Sakuras' friend Tomoyo, no one would have even thought of turning what had happened in the past into a TV show. But then again she did have a tendency of video recording everything that happened; she was at all the battles and captures of the cards with Sakura. So I guess it fits. **

**Watching the show was almost like travelling back in time, it felt so real. He recalled just how it had felt all those years ago when it had actually happened. But who was to know that he it was real to start with and that he had been there. Only a few people even knew of the existence of the cards, and even fewer knew of what had really happened during that time. **

**Rounding the corner his mothers door came into sight. He had finally reached the end of the hall. Syaoran knew time was running short, and he needed to go back 2 see what happened next so he hurried faster. He practically rammed the door, forgetting that it would be closed. The wooden panels splintered inwards into the room sending remnants everywhere. **

**His mother Yelen Li, looked up from her position at the bearueand frowned disapprovingly at her son's behaviour. She could sense her son's impatience and urgency and waited for him to calm a little. She turned to face him, noting that he had once again dumped his ceremonial robes and taken back to wearing modern clothes. She knew it was his choice, she couldn't control him forever and so beckoned him to come closer and sit with her. **

**Syaoran shook his head and breaking the silence said "are you going to tell me why you have found it necessary to call for me at this hour of the night? What time is it? Like midnight?" he knew he was being irrational and so tried to settle himself before he vented his frustration out on her. It must be something important if she needs me at this hour he thought. **

**Yelen smiled as if she had heard his reaction and responded "I am indeed sorry for disturbing you Xiao-Lang, my son." With this she gave a small bow for she did indeed interrupt him. ****  
****Syaoran winced at the name, he hated it when people used his Chinese name, preferring for people to call him Syaoran instead. **

**"The day has come my child" Yelen remarked "it is time. Time for all to be healed or to be broken. ****  
****What day? Syaoran asked with clear signs of confusion imprinted on his face. **

**"The day when we shall either make peace with the Kinomotos or to destroy them. All." A malicious smile grew on Yelens' face as her plan began to unfold. ****  
****"No! I will not be the person to initiate the start of a massacre! That's what it really is isn't it? You know they will never agree to the terms you offer; they would never willingly give us control of everything. You know the elders would have them executed either way. I can't help to kill the one I love, I can't kill Sakura!" **

**"This isn't about you Xiao Lang!" Syaoran cringed again. "This is about what is right for the clan for our people or do they mean nothing to you? If you don't do this you will be executed for treason against the clan. This is the law. Written by your own hand. The clan comes first, and always will, despite the feelings you may have, it is you duty to go and for fill your part in all of this" **

**"tomorrow you shall depart for Japan taking with you the ceremonial sword. When you arrive you are to seek the Kinomoto clan. You are to convey the proposal to Sakura and her father. If she does not accept you have the sword to do away wi- ****  
****"But mother I cant-." He began to plead ****  
****"I know that this is hard for you Syaoran but please, you must do this." She paused "I don't want to see my own son executed. I suggest you think hard about where your loyalties lie." Yelen emphasised. **

**Syaoran tilted his head in defeat; he knew that he must obey no matter the cost. His mother was right. "Fine I'll go..." he admitted "But be warned, if you or the elders harm Sakura before I have a chance to speak with her I will never forgive you. You know as well as I that she would rather die fighting then accept defeat and if you do try anything it won't just be her that you will find haunting you're every step." ****  
****With this Syaoran turned and walked out of the room, leaving his mother to her own devices. ****  
****Yelen could only stare at her son as he took his leave. His reaction wasn't a total surprise to her but she did think that after all these years his feelings for Sakura would have declined a little. You fool Xiao-Lang! do not defy me or it will be you who shall pay not the other way around, you only have one shot at this so I suggest that you don't mess it up… be safe... a single tear escaped her eye and trickled down her face. Looking down to the floor at the splintered wood Yelen called a servant to come and clean the mess. **

**He looked down at the watch on his wrist; Cardcaptors was finished so there was no need 2 rush back to his room. For some reason the hallway looked more gloomy and depressing on the way back to his room, but then again the conversation he had just been involved in would depress even the happiest man. How does she expect me to have any part in this! She knows what I feel yet she persists… I don't know what to do… ****  
****he walked up and closed his door, something he rarely ever did. He walked over to his TV set and turned it off; there wasn't anything decent on TV now. He fell back on to his bed, looking up at the ceiling as if in a world of his own. Some time later he refocused and looked down. His vision went straight to a photo of himself and Sakura at a festival they had gone to together that was sitting on his dressing table. No matter the outcome of the negotiations he knew only death would follow. ****  
****Sakura… please forgive me for what I must do… at that moment the picture frame fell off the table and the glass cracked right across Sakuras' heart. Is this a sign…? Syaoran wondered.**

_**Meanwhile at the Kinomoto residence**_

**Sakura was preparing herself for the double episode of Cardcaptors that was going to be on soon. She had already claimed the TV for when it comes on, and she needed now were some snacks and she would be set. She got up off the couch and walked over into the kitchen. She walked to the cupboard and got out some biscuits and popcorn. She opened them up and put some in a bowl. She was going to the fridge to get a drink when she spied a note on the table addressed to her: ****  
****"Sukura, family meeting 11:30 in library. URGENT" she read. "Dam, she said as she looked at her watch to confirm the time. It was 11:29 cra-ap, why now dad?… ****  
****she turned and walked out of the kitchen. She passed the lounge room hearing the theme song beginning. Looks like i'm gonna miss the first one. Hope Ill be back for the next one… **

**she keeps walking down the hall, past all the photos of her family. She came to the library door and knocked. It was then that she realised, she had gotten changed before getting ready for watching Cardcaptors. She wasn't wearing her kimono anymore, she was wearing a cherry blossom pink nightgown which was a little small around the chest and was practically see through, not to mention it didn't even reach her knee. She hadn't even realised until then. Not the best thing to meet my father in, but it's too late to change now she thought. The door swung open granting her admittance into the library. ****  
****It was a relatively large room but with all the books and other bizarre things there was little room left for moving. ****  
****"Father, are you in here?" Sakura called timidly looking around the room. She spotted him sitting in a chair by the fireside looking lovingly and longingly at a photo of her mother Natasha who had died a few years after Sakuras' birth. **

**Sakura stood there for a moment, it was clear that her father was deep in though. After a minute or two she spoke up hesitantly to get her fathers attention. "You called for me, father? How may I be of service?" ****  
****"Ah Sakura, I have some troubling news" he began in his deep melodic voice. "It appears that the Li's are sending their youngest son Xiao-Lang to Japan." ****  
****Sakuras' heart skipped a beat when her father had mentioned Syaoran name. ****  
****"Yes but My sources haven't been able to tell my why exactly. It may be an attempt to steal the cards or it may be another attempt to persuade us to sign that peace treaty with them whereby we grant them total power and we become prisoners or are exterminated if I know anything about the Li clans' elders." Aiden had emphasised the words Xiao-Lang, Li clan and Elders. ****  
****The euphoric feeling Sakura had moments ago had turned to dread. What if he is here to try kill us? ****  
****"I see so is there anything else that I need to know?" ****  
****"Yes. Promise me, when you see Xiao-Lang which I'm sure you will I want you to find out as much as you can and if it is threatening kill him. Understand?" ****  
****"Yes father," replied Sakura in a rather subdued voice. She knew what he had meant, if there was to be an encounter Aiden at least wanted her to be prepared for any thing that could perpetuate. ****  
****With this said, she turned on her heel and left, after all it wasn't as if her father would notice her presence from then on until the next time he needed her again. All he seemed to do now was mope about the love he lost. Everything changed the day that he was bitten and Sakura hated those changes. She could see them more and more. ****  
****Sakura then noticed the time on the grandfather clock in the hall and so decided to use fly to hurry to her room. She got back just as the second episode of Cardcaptors had started but she didn't even notice. She saw the picture of her and Syaoran taken on Valentines Day, the day he told her that he loved her. The frame had a crack in it right where his heart should have been.**

**Oh yea disclaimer: I don't own you don't sue. Get it?**

**An;SakuraPrincess: if you've read this story I suggest you read it again because I'm changing most of the stuff in them as I wasn't happy with the content. And for those of you who want to kill me right now cause I wont be updating just remember I'm makin the story betta and I hope that you guys' like this version way betta den da last 1.**

**I would like to thank my cousin Mike for all the help he's given me in writing this chapter and for all the future help I'm sure he'll give. Also for those of you who like all the detail in the chapter you have him to thank for that 'cause he wrote it. Based on what I sent him. So please remember that I'm not using my cousin's work as my own as we're writing this fic together so that you get more detail and better quality work and so that I can write better quality stories in the future. Those of you who like please review as they are appreciated and your ideas will be taken into account.**

**And to all my previous readers I'm sorry but I wont be updating for a while until I get up to date on this story and every chapter has been rewritten but please read them as they will be considerably different from the old ones when they are posted. **

**Bubuy lub u lots n REVIEW**

**SakuraPrincess **


	2. On My Way

**One Shot**

**Summary: Syaoran was the cold and heartless vampire prince of China and Sakura was the sweet vampire princess of Japan (I know vampires aren't actually sweet but in my fic they are.) Syaoran was given the task of killing Sakura but will he be able to in the end? **

**Chapter 2**

**On My Way**

**Syaoran P.O.V**

**Syaoran had boarded his family's private jet just before sunrise. It had taken about half an hour to pack a few of his things and meet the helicopter on the roof, but he had managed. With his backpack on and with the ceremonial sword in hand, the helicopter took off. It was only a brief ten minute ride but even so, it seemed to last quite a while. The early morning chill of the air was soothing yet still managed to send a chill down Syaoran spine. He was still thinking about his mission and what had happened before in his room what made the glass break there? Why did it fall? He wondered, not noticing that they were almost at the airport. It was still too early for many planes to be around so the helicopter could land within walking distance of the jet. ****  
****It was a smooth landing and Syaoran only noticed they were once again on the ground when the noise began to die away. He sat there a moment gathering his thoughts before getting up. He passes his belongings to a member of the jet staff awaiting him. ******

**"My lord, your plane awaits" one of jet staff commented waving his hand to the 25 meter jet beside him. It had been some time since Syaoran had need of the jet and since his last trip it had been re painted and updated. ****  
****"Impressive" Syaoran commented mildly impressed. "Well, let's go" and with that the staff followed Syaoran. ******

**After walking the distance between the helipad and the jet, Syaoran climbed aboard. As soon as he stepped in he noticed the windows had been covered up with paper. ****  
****"Why are all these bloody windows covered? It's like a tomb in here" Syaoran joked "didn't you get the message that it was I that was coming and not one of the elders?" he asked one of the staff. ****  
****"Wait, let me guess. My mother instructed you to cover them anyway, right?" Syaoran questioned ****  
****"yes my lord" ****  
****"typical" Syaoran muttered, Yelen never did like him being in the sun despite the fact that he could handle it quite well. ****  
****"ok, well now I'm instructing you to uncover them again, alright?" ****  
****"as you wish my lord" ****  
****Syaoran walked over to one of the lounge seats and sat down, tearing off one of the large pieces of brown paper that lined inside the jet windows. The first rays of sunlight burst through the window when the cover had been removed. The sun was only just now rising in the horizon. ******

**Soon after boarding the jet was granted permission by the control tower to take off. After some initial turbulence the plane stabilized and was soaring through the sky. ****  
****Syaoran could see that the jet had been significantly upgraded. Almost everything was new, the carpets, the chairs, the stereo system and all. He lay back to look through the window. Still ocean… he thought. The sight of land had long disappeared into the horizon**

**Flashback**

**Sakura and Syaoran had been hiding behind the entrance of Penguin Park. ****The moonlight pouring down upon them illuminating the park and landscape. ****The park looked so quiet and peaceful. You wouldn't even consider the possibility that this would be where the final battle would begin. Sakura turned back to face Syaoran.**

"**Syaoran I'm scared what if I can't defeat them?" Sakura had asked in a shaky voice.******

**"Don't worry you will defeat them Sakura because no matter what I'll be by your side because Ashiteru Sakura. And I promise I'll use this sword to kill any who try to get to close. I will always protect you, and no matter what happens between our clans we will be together. That I swear to you" Syaoran confessed. He couldn't look her in the eyes, He knew his face was red, he could feel it. **

**  
****"Ashiteru Syaoran. That was really nice, and I know that with you by my side we will win. I know we will be together forever, because you are my soul mate. Nothing can break that." Sakura felt tears well in her eyes, she loved Syaoran more than he would ever know. ******

**"Yea I guess… Come on we gotta go fight. We can talk more about this later, k?"**

"**Yeah" ******

**With that Syaoran dragged her into Penguin Park the destined place for the final battle. It was there that the most important battle in all history took place. It was there that those who are forbidden to talk of, transformed all into the damned so that they could defeat the enemy. This was the battle that decided everything and made him into what he was today, a vampire prince. A warrior of the dead for the Chinese. ****  
**

**end flash back**

**No I can't think about that now I have to concentrate. Come on stop thinking about her stupid motherfucking brain. All right just before I left the mansion the elders and mother said I only have one shot to get her to get Aiden to sign the contract well in that case I should probably try to get close to her again which shouldn't be to hard I mean I love her and all but even I gotta admit that she's a total ditz plus we did used to date and she promised to trust me no matter what. I hope she remembers that though. Oh well if she doesn't all I have 2 do is kiss her. After all she does melt whenever I do that.**

**I suddenly looked down at my forest green watch that is engraved with all my love Sakura.**

"**Noooooo I'm gonna miss CardCaptor Sakura."**

'**What do you mean you're gonna miss it there's a TV right there moron.'**

"**Great now I'm going crazy. Just what I need right now."**

**I turned the TV on just in time to hear the last notes of catch you catch me. I settled down to make myself more comfy after all this was a CardCaptor Sakura marathon. This was gonna be a long time of fun and bittersweet memories. For me anyway.**

**I wonder what'll happen when he lands in Japan. If you wanna find out you better send lots a reviews if you want me 2 spend my valuable time writing after all you are competing with my stupid teachers who gave me homework. Plus I don't even know what's gonna happen next. Id like 2 thank my cousin Mike 4 his help and support so far. Lub u Mike. And now remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Lub u all n Review**

**SakuraPrincess**


	3. Practise n Thoughts

**One Shot**

**Summary: Syaoran was the cold and heartless vampire prince of China and Sakura was the sweet vampire princess of Japan (I know vampires aren't actually sweet but in my fic they are.) Syaoran was given the task of killing Sakura but will he be able to in the end? **

**AN: Yue and Kero don't exist in this story and never have but Julien will be in it later I think. I just wanted to make that clear.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN YOU NO SUE!**

**Now on with the fic.**

**Chapter 3**

**Practise n Thoughts**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**After the run in with her father, Sakura had returned to seek comfort in the solidarity of her room. It was a bit of a shock to hear that Syaoran was to be coming to Japan to seek her out. ******

**What her father had said before was now starting to make sense. But there was one problem ******

**in her heart she knew a battle was imminent, but who was destined to fight? All sources pointed to the fact that her one true love was now to be her enemy. "I need to prepare for the worst," she consciously decided. ******

**"ok, first things first" she commented rubbing her hands together, "might as well have a go at a bit of meditation" ****  
****She had never really picked up the whole meditation thing, despite the numerous times people had tried to teach her. ******

**She sat down on her bed crossed her legs and closed her eyes. 'Now, slow your breathing and relax a little. Let go of all distractions around you.' As all relevant thought slowly eased away the air around her seemed to become lighter and there was a soft warm glow coming from all around her, she was at peace. ******

**There were a few scattered subconscious memories still coming and going but one in particular grew stronger. ******

**"Rid your mind of all thoughts that aren't relevant, just focus on what you can control" ****  
****'Wait, that's Syaoran's voice!' Sakura thought before being pulled downward very fast. ******

**She landed with a dull thud "ouch" she whined. Slowly getting up from the ground "where am I anyway?" she looked around the room to try and disclose her destination. "It looks like the Li's mansion… that must mean this is" she walked through a large wooden door, "the training room" she hadn't really been here many times but she recognised it instantly. "This must be a memory, I finally did it!" she squealed knowing no body could hear or see her. She was free to wander wherever she pleased that she could remember anyway. ******

**"Your not trying hard enough" the voice startled her but she recognised it as Syaoran's. She looked over in the direction it had come from. Over in the centre of the room Sakura saw herself and Syaoran, this was one of the last times that they had trained together, practicing martial arts. ****  
****"I can't believe this was only just 10 years ago" she muttered as she watched Syaoran and herself spar. ******

**"Syaoran, I can't do it" Sakura's younger self whined, after missing another feeble attempt at hitting Syaoran. ****  
****"Of course you can, just try to concentrate" Syaoran commented maintaining his stance and circling around her. ****  
****She then too re-enforced her stance, looking directly into Syaoran's eyes, since the eyes of the opponent would always indicate an attack. ****  
****She took a deep breath and lunged at him going for a direct punch to the solar-plexus but he had not only swerved just out of reach but managed to make her fall using her own body weight. ****  
****There she sat moping "I'm useless" she cried tears creeping down her face. ******

**"Hush." He sat sown with her putting his arm around her waist. "You're not useless, you're just not concentrating hard enough. I want you to focus only on what you can control, how you move and what moves you put into play are essential if you want to win. Don't worry about what I'm doing, concentrate more on what you're doing yourself. Ok?" ******

**she sniffed and slowly nodded. Syaoran helped her up and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek before resuming his fighting stance and they started once more… ******

**"I don't know how I could have forgotten all of this," Sakura said as she made her way back through the door to where she had initially entered this memory. She sat down once more and concentrated on returning back to her body in her room back in Japan.**

**I landed again and looked around relieved. Suddenly**** I looked at my white gold watch that Syao-kun bought me for my 13th birthday (Syaoran bought Sakura a lot of white gold) and was horrified at what I saw. My watch told me that it was time for the C.C.S marathon which was on after a double episode of Tsubasa Chronicles. (The thing I mentioned in the 1st chapter was a double episode.)**

"**Okay now for the popcorn and the Card Captor Sakura Marathon."**

**I raced out of the room down the hall and just before I got to the door a tripped on my pink skateboard that had Sakura petals and peonies and of course a green wolf cub playing in them on it.(Sakura has a lot of stuff with peonies Sakura blossoms and wolf cubs ne?) **

**An; SakuraPrincess: In the next chapter Syaoran will probably arrive in Hong Kong. But as I'm rewritten the story with my cous I don't really know even though in the original version he did. **

**If you want me to update I suggest that you press that little button down there that says review because I need at least 8 reviews before I update or else there wont be 1 until I feel like it cause my teachers have given me a lot of homework plus ELLA n SNAP r comin' up so you better REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lub u all n Review**

**SakuraPrincess**


	4. Arrival

One Shot

Summary: Syaoran was the cold and heartless vampire prince of China and Sakura was the sweet vampire princess of Japan (I know vampires aren't actually sweet but in my fic they are.) Syaoran was given the task of killing Sakura but will he be able to in the end?

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN YOU NO SUE!

Now on with the fic.

Chapter 4

The Day We Shall Meet

**Syaoran P.O.V**

" Master Li we-."

"Shuddup can't you see I'm watchin something!"

"Yes but -."

"But WHAT!"

"We are about to land." Wei the family's butler stated hesitantly."

"Oh right sorry for yellin."

When Wei still stood there Syaoran looking extremely embarrassed said

"Oh right. You're dismissed."

Wei bowed regally before disappearing to somewhere or other leaving Syaoran to his own devices.

_40mins later at Li mansion _

'I'm so fuckin tired.' I thought as I made my way up to my completely green room. Completely green you ask well ok maybe not completely green after all it does have touches of pink from when Sakura lived with me. Much to the displeasure of her crazier-than-all-of-my-sisters-around-the-most kawaii- girl-in-the-world crazy older brother. When I finally got there I changed into my green pyjamas that had a picture of a wolf on a skateboard on it without giving a glance to the elegant room before dropping onto the bed and falling asleep. That night I dreamed something I hadn't done for ten years. I dreamed that I was finally getting married to Sakura and that none of this had ever happened.

Little did I know Sakura was dreaming the exact same thing.

_Next morning _

I suddenly woke up and looked at the grandfather clock in my room. It read 1 'o' clock. I was so startled that I accidentally let it out.

"Whaa?"

'I can't believe it's so late. At least it's still early enough to go to Clow Heights Advanced Training High and enrol.(I'll probably just call it C.H.A.T.H)' I thought as I tried to get up but fell down after getting tangled in the doona, which is something I normally wouldn't do but that Sakura would. I got up again pulled on a pair of army pants and a light pink top that Saku bought me.

_In the principles office at C.H.A.T.H_

"So you're from Hong Kong and a part of the Li clan and you want to enrol here. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir. My family and I really want to make an alliance with Aiden and Sakura and this would be the perfect opportunity. I know that we're all tired of the countless and endless battles and as the future leader I see it as my duty to make sure that my people are safe and have enough to eat through hard times without having to worry about what battle will happen next. I also never liked this war and I think that it would be best for both parties concerned and I know that most people here have family in China and are constantly worried. Indeed your brother lives in Hong Kong does he not."

"Well if that is why you're here than you can start today and yes I do have a brother that lives in Hong Kong. How did you know?"

"Thankyou sir. Your brother was my previous headmaster."

"That's quite alright. You will have all your classes with Kinomoto-san. The schedule should be imprinted in your MVR. You are dismissed classes start in an hour."

I walked nonchalantly from the room smirking at how easy it was to fool that old fool. Headmaster my ass I was the one that killed his brother though I guess he doesn't know that. Yet.

TBC

An; SakuraPrincess; I'm finally up to date on this story yay which means if u don't review there will be no more chapters. If u give me 5 nice reviews or I don't like reviews that actually have a genuine reason not I don't like your fic cause of the pairings. I'll update. If not NO UPDATE.

Also I really need a BETA reader so if you want to be one please tell me in a review.

An MVR stands for Mind Virtual Reality and its where they store really important information.

Oh and does anyone want me to do a lemon later on in da story if u do pray tell me but first I suggest you read my Harry Potter fic Plaything which is a lemon 2 make sure u want 1. Then review both stories n this'll be updated sooner which will make u all happy. As I've said b4 I'm back at school my teachers are killing me and so you should all be really glad I have insomnia or you would never get updates. Remember **_5_** reviews

So if you want me to update I suggest that you press that little button down there that says review because I need at least 5 reviews before I update so you better REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Lub u all n Review

---Aimee aka SakuraPrincess---


	5. They Meet

**One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura as I'm not rich and I would be if I did.**

**So We Meet**

**Last night I had the weirdest dream. It was about Syaoran. But right now none of that matters 'cause I'm officially gonna be late for school. Again. I got dressed quickly in my hipsters that said SAKURA in pink down the side of one leg and a halter that had a wolf cub playing with Sakura Petals.**

**I didn't even notice until I got to school and a voice from behind me said "You still wear that top. I thought that after what's happened you wouldn't want anything to do with me." The stranger then spun me around in his arms and drew me in for a long and heated kiss. I was about to knee him in the balls when I realized that it was Syaoran. After that realisation hit me I surrendered completely into his embrace. So much so that if he hadn't of held onto me when we broke apart for air I would have fallen to the ground in a boneless heap.**

**When I finally gained my senses I was ecstatically happy but remembering my fathers warning I asked him why he was here. At that he gave me a bone melting smile and said "I missed you and wanted to be with you baby."**

**Then the bell rang breaking the moment. After looking at my MVR I went to strong elements class and when Syaoran came with me and I found out he was in the class to I wasn't the least surprised. After all he is the master of elements. That day when we split into pairs Syao and I went together which left my normal partner Tom on his own. That is until this hot new goth guy Daniel walked into the class. As soon as he saw Tom he walked purposefully towards him before drawing him into a long and passionate kiss. At this every other girl in the class was disappointed. Especially when Tom leaned into him.**

**By last period everyone in the school knew that the hot new guy and Tom were an item. This destroyed the hopes of half of the female and male population of C.H.A.T.H. Although when they saw Syao their hopes were restored somewhat, that is until at home time he picked me up spun me around and kissed me passionately before asking me to stay at his place tonight.**

**Of course I agreed which is why I'm writing this in my old journal.**

**An: Aren't you glad I finally updated? I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I update again as I have other stories I'm working on as well but I should update more frequently next week as I'll be on holidays. This was only done as I'm celebrating having one of my stories put onto a C2.**

**Lub u lots**

**SakuraPrincess**


	6. Last Time

Hey guys as you all know I haven't updated One Shot in ages and I'm sorry to inform you that even though I did have the story finished I lost all the chapters and unfortunately I can't get them back. Also I've lost my muse for this story so I wont be continuing One Shot. If anyone wants to adopt the fic feel free but please let me know first.

Laterz for the last time,

IWSNT.


End file.
